<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve Years And A Day [Destiel] by Txeknee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601669">Twelve Years And A Day [Destiel]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee'>Txeknee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics &amp; Oneshots!) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only for like two lines, Coda, Don't worry, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, bring him back, cowards, guys im sad, ill cry if you dont, potential spoilers????, tbh ill cry if you do, when i can think of what i want to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you mean it? What you said.”</p><p>Neither one of them needed any clarification. That night seared into their minds, the words echoing in their ears. Without missing a beat, Castiel replied. </p><p>“Every word, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>© 2020 Txeknee<br/>All rights reserved.<br/>DO NOT REPOST.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics &amp; Oneshots!) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twelve Years And A Day [Destiel]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Panic-written on 16 Nov. 2020 - Three days before the series finale. </p><p>Not beta-read. Depending on the finale, I might come back and edit this. If this isn’t edited by December, then my heart is broken and I’ve abandoned these* fics. Sorry.</p><p>*This is the first in my series of “Destiel fics I’m forcing myself to write before 19 Nov. 2020, aka the make-it-or-break-it day”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dean, I’m hurt. Please let me in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had sprinted up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him, opening the door to reveal a miracle. Collapsing to his knees, Dean cried, Sam right behind him, just as in shock and overjoyed. There stood their miracle; Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Cas arrived, Sam had declared there be a celebration that everyone was back. While there wasn’t any time to prepare, the group grabbed whatever they could think of on a whim and went with it. There was food, and of course, alcohol, and Sam’s idea to have some balloons and streamers and confetti, because “What’s a party without balloons, Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just as quickly as the party had started, it ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had been the first to go to bed, long legs a bit wobbly from the booze, but he was nowhere near drunk. He propped himself up against the wall as he turned around to wave and give a small smile to the boys still sitting at the table before Eileen followed closely behind him. Both said their goodnights as they held each other and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had prayed to Jack who, in turn, showed up for the short-noticed festivities. Jack was just as happy as the rest of them that their friends were here, and alive, and safe, giving everyone a tight hug and refusing to let go every time. Jack didn’t stay too long, saying something along the lines of, “I’ve got some stuff to sort out, but. I’ll be around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the energy faded, the party over, all that remained was Dean and Cas, both sat awkwardly in the large room, facing away from each other.  Dean watched Castiel glance at the bottles littered across the table and around the floor, watched as a balloon or two rolled lazily in a circle. The air around them grew tense and suffocating as Dean realized this is the first time they'd been alone together since..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed, hand coming up to rub at his face. Castiel noticed how uncomfortable the other man looked, but decided it would be best to give him a bit of space and remained silent a little while longer. That is, until minutes passed by without a word being spoken until Dean shifted around, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. Tell me, Cas. That night.." Dean reached for one of the many beer bottles, opting to spin it around on its base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas waited, his eyes meeting Dean’s for only a second before finding his hands far more interesting. Frankly, Dean was glad because he wasn't good at this whole ‘feelings’ thing, and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to handle Castiel's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, man? I mean. You can’t just- How could you just off yourself like that? Were you even thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was expecting something like this, a true Dean reaction. But he’ll admit, he wasn’t expecting it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all times. To say he was taken back was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, listen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Cas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen, you son of a bitch! You can’t say something like that to someone and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Goddamn it, Cas! Do you even know how hard it was to tell Sam what happened?! To tell Jack?! That you were.. gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dean. I-I know I should have done more, I should have done better but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t make it okay! I-” Dean didn’t realize he had stood up, face reddening and voice getting louder. Castiel had stood to meet him halfway, to try and calm him down before one of the others came back to see what all the commotion was about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost lost you, Cas. Hell, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>lose you and I- How am I supposed to live with that? One second I had you, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>there! With me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then, and then Billie showed up and.. You were gone.” He looked up then, red eyes and tears on his cheeks breaking Castiel’s heart. But worse was the pain on his face. It was Dean’s lip quivering, his legs shaking as he collapsed in front of Castiel, mumbling, “You were gone, Cas. I lost you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seraphim knelt down with the man, both crying and trembling. Hands gripped tight on whatever skin or cloth they could find, and they just sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of how long they had even been on the ground, Dean sniffled, making a face at the drying tears on his face and how awful he probably looked. Cas wiped his own face before placing a hand on Dean’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughed a sad laugh, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel let a small smile slip before leaning in to put his forehead up against Dean’s. When the other man didn’t immediately move away or complain about ‘personal space’ or something along the lines, Castiel felt his heart swell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe, just maybe..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?” Castiel moved away first to stand up, holding his hand out to Dean who leaned back on his heels, looking at Castiel like he was crazy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe he was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there’s no music? What would we even dance to?” He took his hand anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said we needed any?” Castiel smirked as Dean sighed, standing up to join him in whatever place wasn’t filled with colorful balloons or cheap rainbow streamers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing all of three inches away from each other, it was.. Intimidating, to say the least. Part of Dean kept telling him this was wrong. That Cas was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouldn’t have these thoughts about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Dean’s hand, Cas led the two of them as they swayed slowly to a song neither of them could hear, getting used to being so close, and taking note of the scowl on Dean’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel watched as the scowl got worse before it got better. Dean’s eyebrows knitting together and his lips tightly sealed. He was about to say something about it, to ask Dean if he was okay, but Dean seemed to beat Cas to the punch because he spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it? What you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither one of them needed any clarification. That night seared into their minds, the words echoing in their ears. Without missing a beat, Castiel replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every word, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watched as Cas smiled, his eyes crinkling up. His heart did a funny thing but he ignored it, his eye catching a piece of confetti on the angel’s head. Reaching up, Dean plucked the tiny paper from Cas’ hair, tossing it aside. Both smiled, a laugh escaping between them as they swayed a bit more, before Dean opted for making Castiel do a small turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the hall, Sam peered from behind the doorframe. He’d obviously heard all of the yelling and thought something bad had happened, but upon seeing his two best friends, both hopelessly in love with each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting somewhere after twelve years of dancing around their feelings.. Sam smiled softly to himself, Dean looking genuinely happy for the first time in, well. Ever. He needed this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to eavesdrop anymore, Sam made a mental note to ask Dean about this in the morning, and to call Rowena as soon as he knew for sure. Tiptoeing back to his room, giggles and soft humming trailed away from the two in the main room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean? You up?” Sam knocked gently on Dean’s door. Upon hearing his brother’s frightened gasp, and Castiel’s poor attempt at whispering, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dean, that’s my shirt.” “Shut up, Cas!”) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then Dean’s even worse attempt at acting natural, did he enter the room. Castiel, of course, was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, I take it?” Sam smirked at his brother, shirtless and hair an absolute mess. Dean stretched as nonchalantly as he could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no. Totally. A complete rock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mm-hm. Well. I’ll let you get dressed but, meet me in the kitchen when you can. I want to talk to you about something.” Dean grunted in response, flipping over on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just give me a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam waited as Dean drank almost two coffees before bringing up the Cas topic, knowing full well Dean would fight him on the subject and clam up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Castiel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh. Heh. I heard some yelling last night, so I came out here to check what was up and I saw you two in there-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam. Don’t start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, please. I could see how you two looked at each other-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m warning you, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam held his hands up in defense. “Look, Dean. All I’m saying is; you’re my brother, and I love you. And I want you to be happy. And I support whatever you decide that happiness needs to be.” Dean sighed, refusing to acknowledge his brother. Looking up at Sam in defeat, Sam couldn’t help the smile on his face as he stood, walking past Dean but not before placing his hand on his shoulder. “I mean it, Dean. You deserve to be happy. Please let yourself be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sam noticed Dean’s sniffles as he walked away, or the tears streaming down his face, he didn’t say anything about it. Which Dean was thankful for. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rowena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Samuel! Haven’t heard from you boys in a hot minute! What’s the news? Anything your Auntie Rowena can help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Dean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aish! That boy! What’d he do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-And Castiel. They did it. They finally did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Oh, my-! Sam! That’s fantastic! Give ‘em both a big ol’ hug from me, will you? And smack ‘em, too! Those blind idiots have been pining for a decade!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>